Blvd of Wasted Dreams
by Bridge Over The Creek
Summary: Beacon Blvd is the hub of a lively group, the street that is claimed as home for an infamous bar and an equally infamous bookstore and bakery. Ruby Rose, a police officer in her super duper early twenties, frequents the area almost all week. With friends by her side, life is good. Or at least, it is when she's not at home alone. White Rose slowburn, Modern!AU. Rated M for safety!


In a large city full of all personalities, there's a street dubbed Beacon Blvd. It goes unnoticed by most people, either intentionally or because of obscurity.

It has a small, regular community, however. A nightlife group of all sorts, seeking the sweet escape and company of one another in a bar, bookstore and small bakery. They mill about from the late PM hours to the late AM's, making it through another nine hours to end up back together in the same spot.

It's an endless cycle of good times and laughs, brief relationship and sex, alcohol and culture.

Such is the legacy of Beacon Blvd.

* * *

"Sun, throw it!"

"Ruby, I really don't think this is a-"

"Come on, you pus-"

"Here it comes!"

Sun tossed the bottle, and Ruby, who wasn't actually ready for it and was wisely standing on her head atop a bar stool, fell off with a crash. Her foot connected with Pyrrha's shoulder, who gasped and fell with her.

"You didn't think fast, Ruby!" Sun accused her.

Ruby groaned, and then began to giggle hysterically. "I still caught it!" She cheered, untangling herself from the stool legs and holding the bottle up for everyone to see. Cheers erupted all around the bar room, and Ruby grinned from ear to ear.

"Ruby... Well, I wasn't ready for _that_ , really." Pyrrha said airily.

Ruby turned to face her, unable to force anything out of her mouth. Heck, Pyrrha was simply too pretty. She felt bad. "Beer?" She asked, holding the bottle out as a peace offering.

The redhead laughed, accepting the bottle. "Why, thank you. I think I will!"

"You're a ditz, you know that?" Sun told Ruby, helping her up off the floor.

"Yeah, I know. But do I care?"

"I dunno. Do you?"

"Twenty dollars if you guess right."

"Deal. You definitely don't."

Ruby bit her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. Sun rolled his eyes, turning away from her and sitting on a stool that wasn't upturned. "I'll take a tequila." He grumbled, and Ruby burst out in a loud guffaw.

Junior shook his head, setting a crystal clear glass in front of Sun. "Out of all the oddities in this bar, Red's the strangest." He said as he poured brown translucent liquid.

"I try!" Ruby said, standing her stool up and sitting down on it properly. Pyrrha and Sun both shook their heads.

"You know, for an officer, you hardly seem the type." Pyrrha commented, and Ruby giggled.

"Well, no, I don't, do I? That would be boring, dont'cha think?"

Pyrrha laughed, and fixed Ruby with a drunk, half-thoughtless stare. "Very boring. Very much unlike you, as well, I'd venture!"

Ruby hunched her shoulders and blushed. "Well, gosh, yeah, I guess so."

"Oh boy, here we go." Sun muttered with exasperation. Junior chuckled, and they looked at one another knowingly.

For whatever reason, Ruby was very good at picking people up in this bar. Eighty percent because she didn't know how to say no, ten percent because she was clueless, utterly irresponsible and another ten percent because she just drew drunk people to her like a magnet, straight, curvy or none of the above alike.

Sadly, no one had ever successfully made it with the legendary Ruby because she was simply too naive for them to get anywhere with. That didn't stop them from trying, though.

"You know, if you want, Ruby, I have an apartment-"

"Nope, stop, not happening today, Pyrrha." Neptune stepped in, and Sun sighed in relief.

"B-but-"

"Listen, hot stuff. You have got to stop this; it's ridiculous! Do you even know how many relationships you've caused issues with because we all get dunk and you get all touchy feely and-"

Neptune shut up as Ruby turned and fixed him with a scarlet gaze. "I what?"

Neptune looked down at her with a mixture of sympathy and disdain for her absolute skill. "Pyrrha, no."

"But I-"

"No."

Pyrrha sighed, slumping in her stool and taking a deep swig of her beer. Neptune sighed, and Sun and Junior shared a laugh.

Ruby laughed with them, simply because she could.

The night wore on like it always did, outrageous and lively.

That's how it always went, and that's how everyone liked it.

Such was the way of Beacon Blvd.

* * *

 _ **Hi! So, this story.**_

 _ **Oh, gosh, this story. I have wanted to write this for SO long, you have no idea. The hard part was coming up with the best way to introduce the setting. I feel this works. We're all buckled in and set for a slowburn feels ride of a sweet, sweet as;d'sdl;s's'lda;'d;lsad'asd'. The fluff will be off the charts, the feels will hit the fan and go apeshit, and the White Rose is going to dominate everything and everyone.**_

 _ **Just. You. Wait.**_

 _ **Chapter schedule is PLANNED to be once every other week, as I *need* to balance this and Inheritance at the same time. Oh boy. You guys may not see an update for this in a little bit, as I'll likely be preparing multiple chapters in advance in case life gets in the way and I can't write it for a bit. It happens.**_

 _ **Leave a fololololow, favourite and/or a review. I frickin love reviews, guys. You have no idea. Any form of CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Don't be worried about being too harsh, I like to hear back.**_

 ** _This is lengthy. Sorry, I'm done now. Have a good one, lovelies. Hugs and kisses!_**


End file.
